Dark Side Of The Moon
by Death's Whisperer
Summary: She had been told the legend of the forest. But Lucy hadn't expected them to be real. So what happens when she ventures into the woods alone? And lands in the clutches of a certain werewolf? Little did she know, once entering, there is no escape. Jacob/oc
1. Captured

**She had been told the legend of the forest. But Lucy hadn't expected them to be real. So what happens when she ventures into the woods alone? And lands in the clutches of a certain werewolf? Little did she know, once entering, there is no escape. Jacob/oc.**

**~Dark Side Of The Moon~**

* * *

With a huff of relief, I exited the store, my shift finally over. I guess that's what I get for wanting to do a night job. But, I had been asked to work for another hour. So now, it was dark outside. I grimace. Usually I would be home before the sun sets. I bet Mom would be worrying. Though she doesn't have to, I've already sent her a text saying I'd be home in no time.

I sigh again, rubbing my forearms as I walk down the deserted road. _'Should've brought a jacket…'_ thought the voice in my head _'It's freezing!'_. I shiver. Oh joy. Rain. Rain splattered onto my cheek and dripped down and off my chin. I shiver once again when more rain hits me like stabbing ice.

A thought occurs to me. I stop and look round at the thick forest to the left. _'Maybe…'_. I bite my lower lip forcefully, probably leaving myself a mark. I could take a shortcut- it wouldn't take long, right? It's a half an hour walk from the main road, if I walk through the forest, or the shortcut, it would take 15 minutes off.

Before I even realised it, I had already begun walking toward the green glory. The thick black forest becoming more clearer and closer. I stop, just a few feet away. I rub my arms again, trying to rid myself of the goose bumps that began to form. "It'll be quicker…" I told myself "A quicker way to get back home, no worries…" my voice was higher than usual. But I ignored it and forced myself forward- blinding myself of the protest in my legs. I began to walk into the black abyss…

* * *

I let out a small groan. This was hopeless. It was talking longer than usual to get home. Maybe I should just go back… I pivot round, intending on heading back the way I came from, but I stop and stare up. I look over my shoulder and back again. It all looked the same. The same mossy green trees and the cold, wet ground. Like it was some sort of maze.

A lump landed in my throat. What if I couldn't get back? What if Mom already phoned the police? My eyes widen at the thought. Oh god, I'm lost. But with one final decision- I turn back. Walking faster than before to get out of the forest. If I go back the way I came from, I'd be fine- nothing was going to jump out and hurt me. Right?

I stare unblinkingly as I push harder. My legs letting out a small waves of pain. Sometimes I wish my Grandpa hadn't told me those damn stories. I used to have nightmares constantly about it. I shiver. The story about cold ones and the shifters. Or better known for the names as 'Vampires' and 'Werewolves'. I was scared to death of the two. I was even scared to approach a puppy at some stage in my life.

Mom had went berserk at him for filling my head with such nonsense. But I still found it frightening. Yes, an 18 year old scared of old myths and legends and is still scared to look under her bed at night. I mean, everyone is scared of something in their life. And I guess mine is a bit more extreme. I've not grown out of the stage yet…

I rub my forearms again when a light breeze of damp air brushed passed me. Grandpa told me, a year or two ago, when I was sixteen, about a boy that went missing. He said that he was a shifter. The boy, as I can remember, lived near where I live now. La Push. He went rouge after the love of his life left him for a cold one. It's said that when he's hungry, he'd lure young and beautiful women out into the forest and eat them. Grandpa said it's because it reminds him of his love. So he destroys their face before gobbling them up.

I let out a shaky laugh. I wont have to worry then. I don't taste good… yeah, if he find me, I'll tell him I don't taste good. I'm probably going crazy… I hear the sound of a twig snapping. I freeze, my body rigid and stiff. My head slowly rotates round. The black forest thick and blinding. I _felt_ like I was blind. It was too dark… but there wasn't anything there.

I clicked my fingers. That's it! My mind is playing tricks on me! I must've deserved that, thinking about stilly little things like werewolves and vampires. Ha! No such thing! I jerkily continue to walk. Each step shaky and uneven. I found myself stumbling over roots every now and then.

I hear another sound of something snapping. I freeze again, looking round quicker. Nothing. Black and green. There's nothing there. I gulp. It had already begun to get to me. I pick up my pace, slowly growing into a small jog. There's another snap. I jump half a foot in the air before making a mad dash- turning into a full on sprint for civilisation. More twigs snap.

My heartbeat picks up. I hear the gentle thumps of someone else running. No, not _someone_ more like _something_. Have you ever heard a dog or a cat running? The way their feet let out small thumps every time they run? Well, that's exactly how it sounded. No- no way!

I look over my shoulder. Surely enough- I see glowing black eyes. I hadn't realised black eyes could glow. But compared to the already black forest- they seemed darker, intelligent and secretive. I let out a small gasp as I see the form of the animal begin to form.

It's large. Larger than a bear and a horse put together. My heart bangs like a hammer as I pick up more speed. The animal- looked like it was some oversized dog. My eyes widen. _'Wolf!'_. I let out a short scream before my head ripped round. A wave of energy washing through me. An adrenaline rush. I felt it overtake me as I became more faster.

I heard the low growling noise from behind me. The running wolf becoming more faster. This is it then. I'm going to die. I hear the footsteps stop for an instant, but there was a growling noise. And very close. Before I could react, something rough shoved me to the ground. I tripped over a few roots before slamming hard into the ground.

I grunt loudly, wincing when the left side of my body scraped painfully against a few rocks. I roll over, forcefully pushing myself up off the ground. I hear another growl. I freeze on the spot, slowly turning round.

I am captured by those deep dark eyes…

**

* * *

**

Please review. Apologies for any spelling errors. Constructive criticism is always welcome. PLEASE REVIEW ME!


	2. Forced Submission

I lost my voice. I even forgot how to breathe. I don't know how long it was until that long awaited breath was sucked in. A gasp. A gasp proclaimed itself to the world. My unblinking brown eyes are wide and frightened. I hear the rhythmic beating of my heart beating louder than a hammer. I am most certain this huge wolf could hear it too.

It takes a step forward. The long, shaggy russet fur billowing in the wind slowly. Those captivating endless large black eyes not breaking the contact between us. I will myself to take a step back, ready to make an escape at any given moment. I gulp loudly, my breathing coming out erratically fast. I found myself becoming light headed and dizzy. This could no be happening… I was going to be eaten alive by an over sized wolf. Not just that, but the type of wolf that would usually haunt my dreams and scare me into silence.

The wolfs head grew taller as he stood properly up. It took another confident step forward. I snapped out of my trance like state and spun round, bolting faster than I ever thought possible.

Mossy green trees whirled passed frightfully as I frantically looked for some sort of escape. I'd even considered climbing up a tree. But I was scared that the wolf would be able to knock it over because of its huge build.

I gasped and panted as tree branches cut my skin and ripped my clothes. But I ignored it. Letting the dull pain sooth my franticness. But it wasn't enough. I stared straight ahead, not watching where I was going. It was a big mistake. I tripped and stumbled over a large tree root, causing me to go flying forward. I kicked frantically when I was airborne, my hands rushing to break my fall.

I wince when I hit the ground, a throbbing pain circling my wrist. A small cry breaks out. I was _beyond_ scared. I was on the verge of tears. I felt the stinging pain in the corners of my eyes. I roll over, trying to get back up. But I'm stopped when I roll onto my back. A large russet paw pressed firmly on my chest.

A whimper escapes my lips as I feel a hot tear slide free. I begin to shake violently when the wolfs head dips down, its snout touching my nose. Those black eyes full of knowledge bore into my own. The eyes looked crazed, but gentle. Another whimper escaped me. The wolf dipped closer. I struggled to get away, but a growl escaped its mouth, its teeth baring. I stop moving instantly, as if the silent command was overruling me.

It sniffs me curiously, the snout moving downward. The wolf sniffs my chest, my stomach and lower. A growl escapes its throat when I cringe away from the gentle touches I am presented with. I try to control my breathing, my hands clawing into the filthy ground. "Please…" I whisper, knowing the monster couldn't understand my words. "Let me go…"

Another growl. The wolf snaps up, and in an instant, his paws were on ether sides of my head. His dark eyes full of rage and anger. Does he understand me? His snout touches my nose again. My eyes widen, the large wolfs head began to shift. The fur disappearing and forming into a dark skin colour. The large paws turning into human hands.

A human. He was a human! My mind began to work overtime as I went over what had just happened. A wolf had turned into a human. Oh god, Grandpa was telling me the truth. Could this be the boy that went missing? I'm going to die! I haven't been lured or anything, but, was he go to kill me? Please let it be quick and painless…

I tightly closed my eyes, waiting for him to do something. "You're not going anywhere…" snarled the voice of my attacker. My eyes snap back open. The boy was inches from me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You're mine now". My heartbeat picks up when he pushes himself away and stand up.

I would've went red, but I was too shocked and scared to do the least. He was naked. Making me _very_ shaky and nervous. His eyes never left mine before he reached down, snatching my wrist and towing me along, even though I wasn't standing up properly. I gasp, trying to get free. "L-let me go!" I cry out, his burning hot hand hurting my already painful wrist. "You're hurting me!"

His grip tightens, I could feel my finger starting to feel like pins and needles stabbing me. I try to tug free, but it was useless. I was ready to submit but I was rudely forced up against a tree. Thoughts rushing in my head. _What's he going to do? Is he going to hurt me? Hit me…? Is he going to…rape…me?_

I feel the growl growing within him as he pushes his body against me. His heat comforting my cold body. I jerk away from him. "I said let me go!" I scream at him.

He grabs my other hand when I attempt to hit him. He pinned them to my side forcefully, before looking me in the eye. "You will listen to me…" he snarls angrily "You will do what I say…" he continues, a glint in his eye "And you _will_ submit to every need I want. Whenever I want. Unless you want to die"

My breath was caught in my throat. My voice lost and my eyes wide. My body trembles. Please, someone, _save me_. I stare up at him with a scared face. He dips his head lower to me, his eyes flickering to my mouth and back to my eyes. He sunk lower and lower. I knew what he was going to do. I felt the need vibrating off him…

And finally, his hot warm lips moulded against mine roughly. But I don't respond. My body felt frozen in place. His mouth pressed harder against my own, as if wanting the respond he wanted. But I fought against it. The boy pulled back, an angered spark in his eyes. "Kiss me" he hisses. I flinch at the coldness in his tone.

I hold my breath when he slams his lips back against mine, this time being more forceful. His tongue licking the edges of my lips. I wanted to be sick right there, and then. A tear slid off corner of my eye as I close them. A wave of dizziness hits me once again. I found me knees beginning to give way.

My head pounds angrily as the boy catches me in his hot and bare arms. "What the fuck?" he growls. It was the last thing I heard before the black wall hit me. I fall deep into unconsciousness…

**

* * *

**

Please review me! Apologies for any spelling errors. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Again, please review! I also intend on making the chapters longer, so yeah, thanks for reading!


	3. Fear Of The Wolf

It was incredibly cold. I found great discomfort in it. Whatever it was. But, where was I? What a strange dream I had. A wolf turning into a human boy. A werewolf. It was such a delusional thing to think about, there is no such thing as werewolves. Could it have been the thing Grandpa had been talking about? The shifters? Possibly… _They're not real._

But some part of my mind wanted to believe it was real. I wanted to know all about the supernatural suspicions in the world. To know if what they claim to be, is real. Doesn't everyone? I groan and roll over.

I suddenly feel warmth. It touches my back and falls round my waist. I freeze for a moment, wondering what it might be. I tell myself it's just a warm blanket. Probably was. But then I feel the warmth become warmer and cover even more of my body. It touches the back of my legs and the crook in my neck. I feel hot air blowing down my top, making me shiver.

Is it even a blanket? I tense, was it that boy from yesterday? My eyes snap open at the thought. I see blackness. Too dark for me to see. I reach down, my hand touching something soft and furry. I squint my eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked brown and large, but soft and silky. Was this a bed? Maybe there was a mattress under it…

I hear a soft moan in my ear. My blood runs cold. The warm touch around my waist becomes tighter. A light whimper escapes my lips. I was scared. _where am I_? I hold in all the frightening shivers that wanted to shake me violently. I squirm against the unknown hold on me, wanting to break free. "What'd you think you're doing?" growled an angry voice.

My body stops working. Letting fear consume me. Please let this be a dream… My head slowly turns round. Dark black eyes capture me. It was the boy from before. The wolf. "Where am I?" I manage to squeak out in a thick voice. I cant look away. Stupidly thinking I might die if I do. "Who are you?"

The boy moves closer to me, our noses touching. "Home…" he breathes out, the warm air caressing my face. My stomach tightens unhappily, the lump that seemed to constantly annoy me, had returned, leaving me speechless. I wanted to be sick. This is _not_ my home. I want to go back to my mother, yes, my mother. I may sound like a little defenceless child, heck, I even feel like one- but I want my mom. I was scared…

"This isn't my home…" I whisper, jerking away from him, pulling my body away from him. The boy doesn't like this and grabs my wrists forcefully, and roughly pulling me back onto the furry think I'd been lying on. I cringe and whimper at the tight hold.

"This _is_ home. Present and future. This is _our_ home" he snarls, pushing me tightly down with too much pressure. "Don't you _dare_ try an leave, _or else_". I felt my throat tighten along with my stomach. My eyes begin to burn and sting. I couldn't stop the small cry that fled my lips…

I see the boys eyes widen for the fraction of a millisecond, before turning firmly into narrow slits. I feel the rumbling growl forming within him. He lets my wrist go, but not before pushing me down harder and jumping up and away from me. I see the outline of his dark shadow slowly disappear, followed by a bright light.

I see beyond the boy. I see trees and the grey sky. Was I still in the woods? My eyes trail back to the boy who was glaring darkly at me from the light of the entrance. He was naked like the day he was born. Long black hair brushing gently at his shoulder blades, it was tangled in knots and tats. A shadow is caster over his face. "Don't even try to escape…" he hissed, before disappearing. the curtain like thing fell back, letting the dark return. I am submerged in darkness.

* * *

I shake uncontrollably as I tightly hold a sharp and jagged rock in my hands. I was surprised I even managed to find a weapon in the dark. Now I was just waiting for _him_ to return. I would've already run off but when I checked the first time, the wolf was back. He was standing outside and growled when I attempted to leave. So now, I was pushed up against the cold wall.

I hear footsteps approach. I tense. Was I brave enough to attack? Oh god, please let me be brave enough…

The curtain like barrier to the light was ripped back, revealing a wet and tall boy. The boy who kidnapped me. My heartbeat sped up as I crouched down and pounced up. I sharply pointed the rock at him, just inches before I could touch him. But, he saw this coming and flicked his hand out, slapping it away from both him and my hands. The rock flew against the wall. My hands stung with the painful contact.

I suddenly found myself up against the wall, my feet not touching the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" he snaps out in a rage "You were planning on attacking me" he snarls, more a statement than question. I tremble with fear. "You need to learn your place". The boy roughly grabs the front of my top and throws me over toward something soft. The bed, no doubt.

But I had learned it wasn't a bed. It was the skins of animals. Bears mostly. I scramble backwards and back up against the wall. I shift closer to a small corner, cowering away from him. The boy walks toward me like I was some sort of prey. He towers over me with clenched fists. I back down instantly, crouching in a somewhat pleading way. "Stand up" he snarls venomously. I flinch, but don't oblige.

This irritates him. He grabs the front of my top again and forcefully hauls me up. I gasp at the suddenness of his approach. I am squashed in the corner, large hands on ether side of my head and deep dark eyes boring hatefully at me. "You will listen to me" he snaps "Do what I want you to" he goes on "And answer me everything I want to know. Right?" he barks the last words out.

I gulp, my throat once again tight and unable to breathe properly. I only manage to bob my head.

"I didn't hear anything" he growls.

"Yes" I choke out thickly, scared out of my mind.

"Much better…" he whispers, his face coming closer to my own. But before I could jerk and thrash around, be whispers more words to me. "My name is Jacob. _You_ _will call me Jake_" he demanded. My breathing hitches when his nose grazes along mine "Tell me your name".

I swallow the lump stuck in my throat with force "Lucy…" I whisper "My name is Lucy".

A dark smirk follows soon after. Jacob dips his head to my ear, his hot breath tickling me "Well then Lucy, you're mine now"

But before I could jump and scream, his wet lips slammed down on me. _I wish I was dead…_

**

* * *

**

Please review me! Sorry if it sucks, or if I have any spelling errors. But I'm getting overly excited about it, I've already written out parts and pieces for a few more chapters. Ideas actually. So if you review me, I'll make sure to update very soon!


	4. The Gift Of A Monster

I found myself coiled up in the dark brown bear fur. My body limp and cold. It had been awhile now, the boy, whom I had found out was called Jacob, had been gone for a long time. Leaving me all alone in the dark. The cold becoming colder by the second. I've even been having thoughts such as freezing to death. Mentally picturing the ice on my closed lids, hair strands and how pale I'd begun to look.

A gurgling sound broke through the silence, causing me to groan out and tighten into a ball. My stomach cramping up and pained. Another gurgling sound. I suck in the cool air through my white lips. My throat was dry and it hurt. I was hungry. Obviously. Even though I'd been out here for now three days, I'd begun to weaken and become more hungry.

I gently stroke my stomach, as if it was going to help soothe my pain. But it only made it worse when I moved. My mind wasn't only on that fact though, it was thinking about what Jacob really wanted off me. He hadn't tried anything like _that_. He hadn't tried to…_rape_ me or physically assault me- if you cut out the fact he'd kissed me forcibly and against my will. I just hope I've not jinxed myself…

I crack my eyes open to the dark room. Nothing changed. Just the black. The lovely silken black surrounding. I was alone, I found comfort in that. I was alone and free of my kidnappers presence. If I wasn't so weak, I would've tried to run, but I couldn't. My wrists were bound and so were my ankles. I'd tried at first to rip them off, but it only caused them to tighten and rip at my skin, making red markings along the wrists. They still hurt… I close my eyes again.

Another gurgling noise. I suck in more air through my dried mouth and throat, hating every moment of it. But, a sound followed after it. Crunching. The sound of leaves being crunched. I cringed as they got louder, and closer. I guess _he_ had returned. I hear the sound of the fur like curtain to the doorway rip open, a sudden light brightening the room. I was glad my eyes were closed, I probably couldn't handle the sudden light shift.

I hear something drop to the ground. But I stay unmoving, not wanting to anger him. "Lucy…" I hear him whisper, if I wasn't so energy drained, I could have pegged the voice as being soft. Maybe even caring. But then again, I don't even know the boy to understand his emotional state. "Lucy" Jacob whispers again, but this time, it was like it was right next to me.

I jump suddenly, I hadn't heard him move closer. He must be really sneaky if he's that quiet. My body had bolted up straight suddenly, my back pressed against a cold wall. I didn't understand how fast I was able to move, it had surprised me. But just as sudden, I fell forward, not only because my wrists and ankles were bound, it was because I was weak and feeling dizzy. My head pounded repeatedly with long and painful banging. I groan when I hit the cold floor, but I didn't move. I placed my burning forehead against the coolness of the ground, embracing it.

"Lucy," Jacob hisses "What's wrong?". I don't reply, unable to summon the energy. I hear his footsteps approach, followed by the touch of something burning hot grabbing my upper arms. His hands, no doubt. "Why aren't you answering me?" he hisses.

"I'm…trying…" I manage to whisper out in a thick voice. "It's hard…" my eyes slid close.

He shakes me violently, causing my eyes to snap open and me to jerkily sit up. I rip myself out've his touch and grip my head. My hands grabbing full bundles of hair. I tug on my head angrily. The throbbing headache becoming more painful. Why hadn't I answered him in the first place? I could've avoided being shook. "Answer me" he growled from next to me "What's wrong?"

"I've got a sore head…" I mutter mutely.

I see his head bob shortly from the corner of my eyes. "I have something for you" he says suddenly, getting up and disappearing off into the dark. I didn't really care. I didn't particularly want anything off him anyway. Unless he found his heart, hidden deep within the thick tar blackness, and set me free. A bubble of anger floated into my empty stomach. But I held the anger in. My own stupid mistake got me into this mess, so I was damn right going to get out've it.

A light hit my eyes. My head swirled round. Candles. Jacob had lit the room with candles, giving it some light. I was slightly happy that I could finally see, but still pretty upset. Jacob then got up again, pulling something up from the doorway. He threw it at me. "Put it on" he ordered.

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion. He swiftly moved over to me, pulling off the ropes that bound me together. I let a small sigh of relief escape me, allowing the feeling to come back to my fingers and toes. I turned my attention back to what he'd thrown at me. It was…a dress? My brows narrow further. It was red cocktail dress with a black ribbon around the waist. I looked back up at Jacob "…This?" was all I managed out.

He gave me a short glare, sharply nodding his head "Put it on" he said finally, leaning casually against the wall. I took this time to notice, he was wearing grey sweatpants. Not his nude self that I'd first met.

I felt my face heating up. "I-I cant dress with you looking" I squeak, shakily standing up. A small wave of dizziness hit me but I ignore it.

He looks me in the eye "You've seen me naked" he states, a smirk falling onto his face "Why should _you_ be any different? After all, it wont be long until we're both…nude" my dry throat clenched together as a small lump formed. Please, oh god please don't tell me he's thinking of doing _that_. He cant do that to me! No, no, no, this cant be happening…

"Please, just look away" I plead quietly.

I see him lean forward, our faces inches apart "No," he breathes, his breath warming my cold face. I felt my own face fall, and a cold sweat beginning to form. "Now change, or I'll change you myself". I gulp down hard and slowly walk over the other corner of the small cave like room, farthest away from _him_. That _monster_.

I hesitantly grip the dress and look at him from the corner of my eyes. He was watching me intently, his gaze fixated on me. It made my empty stomach churn, the acids swirling round, making me feel nausea. "Change," he hisses venoms, his voice a tone of authority. I hated it. I hated his voice and his little demands like he owned me. "Now" he barks on.

I jump, placing the dress onto a small boulder in the corner. I nervously pull up my white shirt that I'd worn to work. I suddenly felt horrible as the shirt hit the floor. Even though I was wearing a bra, as well as my work skirt, I felt naked and exposed. I felt eyes watching me. I felt another wave of dizziness hit me.

I shake it off and unhook my bra clip and rip it off. But just as quick, I grab the dress and pull it over my head, not giving him the chance to see _anything_. Once it was over, I pulled it down to it went to just above my knees. I then grabbed the tip of my skirt and pulled it down onto the floor.

An arm wrapped round my waist. It was hot and large. I felt venerable just standing there with the dress on. "You look beautiful," whispers Jacob into my ear "_Very_ beautiful". A shiver crawls up my spine, leaving goose bumps in its path. I clench my fist, tightly keeping my mouth closed. Another arm wraps around my waist, followed by a huge muscular chest pushing up against my back. "And you're _mine_".

I tightly close my eyes as I feel hit hot and wet tongue lick my earlobe. "Delicious…" I hear him whisper to himself. I just wanted to die, right there and then. Just wanting a black hole to suck me in and destroy me from limb to limb. But he'd never let me go. I wasn't his to keep though, so what do I do?

_I need to find a way out…_

**

* * *

**

I know it's not very long, but please review! Sorry for any spelling errors! Constructive criticism is always welcome! And yeah, if you want me to continue, please review me!


	5. I didn't mean it

I tried to hold my breath. My stomach gurgling loudly out of hunger. Jacob was watching me with an intent gaze that made me feel naked beneath the dress. Goosebumps rise up with a shiver. I watch has he doesn't take his eyes off me, and reach for a bag.

I remained still, sitting on the ground. He pours the bag out. Whatever was inside it, fell flat against the rocks. My stomach gurgled loudly once again. I wanted to kick myself. But it hurt like hell just even thinking about it. He had gotten food. Another painful gurgle. Jacob holds out a red apple out to me.

I stare at it with hunger, not sure whether it was a joke or not. "Take it" he snapped. I jump, and on instinct take it from his hands. "Now eat" he adds, grabbing something. My stomach clenches. Raw meat. I felt like being sick, but there was nothing in my stomach to regurgitate. Jacob takes a large bite out of it.

I hesitate, before taking a large bite out of the juicy apple. I don't bother to chew, just letting it drop into the empty pit of my stomach. I keep my eyes down on the slight bumpy grey rocks as I continue to eat. Even eating the core of the apple.

Once swallowing the last piece, I felt some relaxation wash over me. At least now I had something inside me. But now what? Am I supposed to sit here with him in silence? "Thank you…" I mindlessly say out of the blue. I peak up from the small curtain of my fringe.

Jacob had stopped eating, his eyes locked with mine. I tare my eyes away, hating the connection. I've always hated looking people in the eye… But I could feel his burning gaze on me. I hear him swallow loudly. "Hn…" he grumbles, nodding his head before continuing to eat.

**

* * *

**

J.P.O.V

Had my ears deceived me? Had I heard her right? She was talking to me willingly… there was no fear in her words. Maybe she was finally going to realise she cant escape. Then she'll have to stay with me _forever_. Because I'll never let her go. _Never_. No one will take her away. And if they do try… _I'll kill them_.

I swallow the last piece of meat, before looking back up at her. Her liquid chocolate brown eyes were downcast, staring at the grey rocks. Long dark brown locks dangle down her back and to her waist. Such pale chalk white skin… Just like-

My nose flares as a haunting smile enters my mind. The perfect resplendent smiling tauntingly at me in the arms of that _leech_. A small bundle in her arms. I snarl unthinkingly, my hands balling as my body begins to shake. I can feel the burn building up within me. The urgency to phase right there and then.

But I look up, into shocked brown orbs. Fear ringing behind the pupil. I should've felt guilty, but it only made me angry. I wanted her to stop looking at me like that. Someone make her stop looking at me like that… "Stop looking at me like that!" I yell, jumping up furiously.

Lucy stumbles out of her sitting position, backing up against the wall. As if it would save her. Her eyes grew wider in fear. I see her tremble and her lower lip quiver. I felt something hit my chest from the inside. It was like someone had stabbed me. I snarl, my balled hands tightening as I glare down at her.

"Jacob…" she whispers fearfully.

"I said for you to call me Jake!" I roar, charging at her. I hear her heart leap.

**

* * *

**

L.P.O.V

"I said for you to call me Jake!" roars the angry monster. My breathing hitched as my head pounded painfully. But within an instant, he was coming directly at me. Hated and betrayal clouding his face. Only anger in his dark eyes.

My subconscious kicks in, forcing my body to move out of the way. I was lucky. I manage to pull myself out of the way, throwing myself to the ground. But I feel something connect with my shoulder. It hurt. Like someone had ripped my flesh off and begun to burn it slowly with acid.

I gasp again, clutching it. My ears begin to sting. Tears prickling up. I whimper loudly, my body shaking violently. I hear footsteps stumble back. My head swirls round. Jacob had pushed himself up against the wall, his eyes wide with shock. His face twisted in now anger and pain. But I could see something else there. I couldn't quite place it thought…

"Lucy…" he whispers, his voice softer. I cringe away from it. "What've I done…" he chokes out, before charging out of the small arch like doorway. I am left in the candlelight. Pain is all I feel. It will keep me company…

* * *

I later had awoken and found myself on something soft. Just a dull buzz in my shoulder. I groan, lightly touching my shoulder. I feel some sort of fabric. I sit up frantically, looking around.

I am in the same place as before. But only three candles were still lit. I look at my shoulder. A white bandage had been wrapped round it. Blood had soaked through, but it looked dry. Someone had helped me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" mumbled a voice to my side. Two arms wrap round my waist. I freeze, looking down. Jacob. Jacob had his arms wrapped round my waist, and his head laid on my lap, he wasn't looking at me. I held my breath, listening as he continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" he repeated "I'm sorry" I released my breath, but it came out in a gasp.

My kidnapper was apologising. Did he help me? Maybe he did, after all, he was the only one who knew I was here. Right? My heart drops at the thought. No one knows I'm here… "I'm sorry…" he whispered again, nuzzling my abdomen. I swallow back quietly.

His voice was soft, caring even, like he was truly sorry. I bit my lower lip forcefully. His grip tightens. "You cant leave me…" my lip quivered. Was he dreaming? His eyes were closed… "Please don't leave me. I'll go insane without you". He was already insane. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but I quickly discarded the thought. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for someone who had just physically attacked me. I should be angry and mad, not sad and guilty.

"I wont ever hurt you again" he whispered, almost inaudible. "I promise…"

But the question was. Could I trust him…?

_Don't trust him…_ whispered the voice in my head. But my body thought otherwise. My hand reached out and touched his head, stroking him soothingly. Just like a frightened child. My other hand was placed over his burning back.

_Maybe I'm finally going insane…it's all wrong…_

**

* * *

**

Please review me, and who knows, I might just add another Jacob P.O.V. So yeah, review and sorry for any spelling errors!


End file.
